Trouble Busters
Trouble Busters es una canción del tercer sencillo de BiBi. BiBi es una sub-unidad bajo μ’s; el grupo está compuesto por Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase y Nico Yazawa. Fue actualizado en 24 de diciembre de 2014. La canción está escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta por Sasakura Yuugo y arreglada por Kurauchi Tatsuya. Lista de canciones 'Edición regular (LACM-14293)' 'CD' # #Trouble Busters # (Off Vocal) #Trouble Busters (Off Vocal) # Vídeos PV by Lantis = thumb|center|425px Trouble Busters empieza a sonar en el minuto 1:27 Letra Rōmaji= Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Toraburu ga yama tsumi shikatanai (Kirai kirai yo yan natchau) Makenai yo taishita koto janai yo (sou da sou da) Awatezu ni Find a way, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! hara hara Busters!) All right anna yatsu (Hey, you!) All right wasureru yo (Good-bye!) Joudan janai watashi no mae kara (joudan janai) Forever kie chae! (kie chai na!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemo nai sa kore kurai!(Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey! ) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko-Niko Smile (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Tameiki de midareru kanjou (Tsurai tsurai wa iitakunai) Keiken chi fueta to kangaete (sou da sou da) Kinishinai Find my love, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! ira ira Busters!) All right otoko yori (Hey, you!) All right yuujou Please! (Come on!) Mou shinjinai amai kotoba wa (amai kotoba wa) NeverEver iranai NeverEver iranai yo! (iranai yo!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomo nai sa waraerusa! (Ah, so!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! (Niko!) Jaa ne (Hey!) omoidetachi sayounara (You are phantom) Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Nandemonai kara nantomonai kara nandemo nantomonai kara Sou da sou da waratte wasurete waratchae! (Good-bye Baby) dakara (Good-bye Baby) deaitai (Good-bye Baby) tsugi wa (Nai tari nanka shinai) watashi wa makenai Kanashimi nante No more iranai (iranai yo!) Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa waraerusa! Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa kore kurai! (Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko Niko Smile Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! |-| Kanji= Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! トラブルが山積み仕方ない （キライキライよやんなっちゃう） 負けないよ大した事じゃないよ（そうだそうだ） 慌てずに　Find a way,oh yeah! （Trouble Busters! ハラハラBusters!） All right　あんなヤツ（Hey,you!） All right　忘れるよ（Good-bye!） 冗談じゃない私の前から（冗談じゃない） Forever消えちゃえ！（消えちゃいな!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　これくらい！（Ah,so!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　だからﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） ほらね（Hey!）元気出してるフリしたら（I love solitude） いつの間にか湧いてきた　Niko-Niko Smile（Niko!） Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! タメイキで乱れる感情 （ツライツライは言いたくない） 経験値増えたと考えて（そうだそうだ） 気にしない　Find my love,oh yeah! （Trouble Busters!　イライラBusters!） All right　男より（Hey,you!） All right　友情Please!（Come on!） もう信じない甘い言葉は（甘い言葉は） NeverEverいらない　NeverEverいらないよ！（いらないよ！） 手を取って（Hey!）走ろうか（Hey!) なんともないさ　笑えるさ！（Ah,so!) 手を取って（Hey!）走ろうか（Hey!) なんともないさ　今日もﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） じゃあね（Hey!)思い出達さようなら（You are phantom) きっと次の風が吹く　Niko-Niko Stage（Niko!) 笑って忘れて笑って忘れて　明日は元気だﾆｯｺﾘ All right, all right!　Good-bye,good-bye! 笑って忘れて笑って忘れて　明日は元気だﾆｯｺﾘ All right, all right!　Good-bye,good-bye! なんでもないからなんともないからなんでもなんともないから そうだそうだ　笑って忘れて笑っちゃえ！ （Good-bye Baby）だから （Good-bye Baby）出会いたい （Good-bye Baby）次は （泣いたりなんかしない）私は負けない 悲しみなんてNo moreいらない（いらないよ！） 手を取って走ろうか　なんともないさ　笑えるさ！ 手を取って走ろうか　なんともないさ　今日もﾆｺｯ！ 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　これくらい！（Ah,so!） 精一杯（Hey!）笑おうか（Hey!） なんでもないさ　だからﾆｺｯ！（Niko!） ほらね（Hey!）元気出してるフリしたら（I love solitude） いつの間にか湧いてきた　Niko-Niko Smile きっと次の風が吹く　Niko-Niko Stage（Niko!) Hey,hey! Ah…we are Busters! Galería Portada Completa: Categoría:Canciones de sub-unidades de µ's Categoría:Canciones de BiBi